


Stars Don't Shine Brighter

by emm_otional



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Married Characters, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emm_otional/pseuds/emm_otional
Summary: Trixie had done a lot of scary things during her lifetime, but starting a family was the thing that terrified her the most. Luckily, Starlight is there to support her.





	Stars Don't Shine Brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ann_gst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_gst/gifts).

The swirling snow outside the frosted over window made it hard for the moonlight to trickle into Trixie’s room. It was hard to believe that just earlier that same day, Trixie and her wife had fun out in the backyard building a snowman and playfully tossing snowballs at each other. Usually, Trixie would have suggesting ice skating or sledding to Starlight, but they couldn’t do that this year. 

After all, Starlight was pregnant.

The air in the room was cold, a bitter chill seeping through the blankets, causing Trixie to cuddle as close as possible to Starlight. 

Starlight was probably asleep by now, dreaming of the future. She needed more rest now that she was pregnant, and, as she had a habit of overworking herself and getting stressed, Trixie had put herself in charge of forcing Starlight to sleep. And making sure that both of them had lots of food. And anything else that pregnant women needed. 

So Starlight was asleep, her face peaceful as she curled into Trixie’s side. 

But, as much as Trixie wanted to join her in the sweet relief of sleep, her mind kept racing at the speed of light, thinking about the day that Starlight had told her that she was pregnant. They had been thinking about starting a family one day, and then Starlight had cast a spell that mixed their DNA. It hadn’t felt real to Trixie until Starlight had run up to Trixie, joyful tears sparkling in her eyes, and thrown herself into her wife’s arms. Fireworks went off in Trixie’s heart as she looked into Starlight’s eyes and basked in the perfection of the moment. 

It wasn’t until later that the anxiety and doubt crept into Trixie’s mind. 

What if something went wrong? What if Starlight or the baby got hurt? What if Trixie lost the one person who cared about her? Would she even be a good mother? What would happen if she was a terrible parent and the baby hated her?

Then came a terrible thought.

What if Trixie didn’t love the baby?

She knew it was possible. Her own mother had never loved her and would never love her. What if Trixie could only love one person at a time? What if Starlight was disgusted by the fact that Trixie didn’t love their baby and left her all alone? 

This wasn’t the first time that these thoughts had come to her. Before, in the carefree light of day, it had been easier to shake them away. It was just a lot to process, and of course, it was frightening.  
But in the room that filled with shadows as the moon drifted behind clouds, Trixie finally listened to these fears. Now that she thought about them- really thought about them- they seemed silly. Well, not the fears of losing Starlight. That still scared Trixie to no end. But how could she believe for even a second that she wouldn’t love their baby?

Trixie already loved the unborn baby and felt stupid for not realizing this earlier. The love filled the cold air as she clung to her wife like they were drifting apart in a river. 

Their baby was apparently only the size of a single raspberry at the moment. Twilight had told Trixie this earlier that day when she had stopped by to drop off some books, and she was still struggling to understand this. 

Their baby was so small, so fragile, and it was hers. Theirs. Trixie and Starlight were bringing a new life into the world together, one step at a time. 

“Hey, Star?” Trixie whispered, her soft voice fading quickly into the frosty air. She dug deeper underneath the covers to regain a bit of warmth. Starlight’s shoulder was warm and silky against Trixie’s cheek. “Love?” When Starlight didn’t stir, Trixie slowly ran her hand down her wife’s stomach to rest against the baby bump. “Um, hey there, little baby,” she said quietly, immediately feeling silly. The baby couldn’t hear her. Probably. Should she ask Twilight about that tomorrow? 

She tightened her grip on Starlight. “I, uh, just wanted to say something. It’s just… Oh, God. Just, my mother was never that close to me, you know? And, well, I never actually knew my father. He, um, actually doesn’t know that I even exist.” Trixie let out a chuckle that floated aimlessly through the room. “I don’t know. I… I just wanted you to know that I love you.” She sucked in a quick breath before continuing in an even softer voice. “And, well, your mother- your other mother, I guess- is amazing. I love her. God, I do. And, well, little baby, I’ll be there for you. Always.”

Trixie let a grin spread across her face as she sat up a little to look at her wife’s stomach, where their little raspberry-sized baby was at that moment. She didn’t even notice that Starlight quickly closed her eyes to pretend to be asleep. 

“You’re going to be so great and powerful, baby,” Trixie murmured as her head drifted back towards the pillow. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed. “I love you.” 

After a few moments filled with peaceful silence, Trixie’s soft snores filled the room. And Starlight, who was supposed to be asleep, opened her eyes as a smile stretched across her face. “That’s your momma, little one,” she said, thinking about how her wife was, by far, the greatest. And the most powerful.


End file.
